Toujours là pour toi
by Carbyna
Summary: Ma version de "skin" . Qui aidera Abby à s'en sortir après cette tragédie ? Jake ou Carter ? A vous de lire ...
1. Prologue

Situation aux Urgences : **Prologue **_( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart )_

Nous sommes début janvier 2005 . Dieu , que cela passe vite ; ça fait un bail maintenant que je vis à Chicago ! Ca fait aussi un moment que j'ai rompu avec Carter , un peu moins de 2 ans ! Le pauvre , ça a pas dû être facile pour lui quand il a perdu son enfant , de plus que Kem , la femme si parfaite , ne lui a pas été d'un grand soutien ! Elle à l'air de vivre une nouvelle vie , elle est heureuse, elle a " tourné la page " . Carter , lui , s'en remet un peu moins facilement et rapidement , on l'aide du mieux qu'on peut mais cela doit être dur ! Il ne se confie pas trop à moi , je suis pourtant son amie , son ex , et aussi même sa collègue ! J'éspère qu'à partir de cette nouvelle anée , il va lacher son coeur et me dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment ! J'aimerais tant qu'il partage ses souffrances avec moi ... Il sort avec Wendall ...  
Sinon , je suis médecin au County , et très fière de l'être ! J'adore sauver la vie des gens , rentrer chez moi en me disant que j'ai servie à quelque chose , j'aime me sentir utile ! Je suis un médecin comme les autres , pas plus douée ou plus faible , normale quoi ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le cerveau en éponge de Neela , mais j'ai des meilleures compétences urgentiste que Morris , par exemple !  
Neela est devenue ma meilleure amie , un peu comme la grande soeur que je n'ai jamais eu . Elle loge chez moi , elle dort sur mon canapé/lit , on est très complice toutes les deux ! On se raconte tout sans crainte , on se fait confiance , je l'adore !  
Je lui dis à quel point le nouveau , Jake , est mignon est sexy , et elle m'avoue que Ray Barnett lui fait de l'effet ! " Parles pour toi ", lui dis-je à chaque fois ! Même si on essaye de rester très professionnels la plupart du temps , les engueulades et la colères finissent toujouts par prendre le deçu des choses . C'est la rutine quotidienne , mais défois on s'engueule tellement comme des chiens quand en rie après !   
Tout n'est pas si drôle du côté sentimentale, pour moi ! J'ai échoué avec Richard , Luka , Carter ... je n'envisage rien avec Ray ! Qui sera le prochain à tomber dans le maudit piège d'Abby Lockhart ? Urbanus me tournait autour au début , mais c'est n'est qu'un macho , il pense qu'au sexe ! Dubenko , le nouveau chef de chirurgie , s'interesse aussi , mais il na m'attire pas du tout ! Qu'il n'essaye pas de tenter quelque chose avant d'être aller chez le coiffeur ! Je crois que beaucoup de monde éspère que je vais retourner avec Carter , mais c'est fini ; j'ai trop souffert , et les plaies ont cicatrisées maintenant !  
Jake est un bénévolle aux Urgences , il est remarquable ! Ce porter bénèf. pour le County , il a du courage ! Il me plait bien , on s'entend bien ... et il est canon ! On verra bien ce qui ce passera entre nous , en tout cas moi je l'adore !  
Susan est cheffe des Urgences , Weaver lui a offert ce poste quand elle a eu la garde d'Henri , ils sont allées s'installer à San Diego . Susan élève toujours son fils , Cosmos , avec Chuck . Chen , Pratt ... rien de spécial , ils se remettent doucement de l'accident ! Sam et Luka sont toujouts ensemble , pas mariés mais on dirait qu'ils y pensent . Luka a adopté Alex pour au cas où, ce que je ne souhaite pas !

Et chaque journées ce passent comme elles doivent se passer , dans la joie et la bonne humeur , ou dans le travail éprouvant et les pleurs ...

... A SUIVRE ...


	2. Une reconsiliation très inatendue

Une réconsilliation très inatendue **Chapitre 1 : **_( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart )_

Nous sommes le 10 janvier , c'est le jour de mon anniversaire . Je crois que personne aux Urgences ne sait , même Carter si il est sortis avec moi , mais ce n'est pas une affaire d'état !  
Il est 8h , je prend ma gade au County comme chaque matin . Rien d'anormal , le service est calme .  
Je vais dans le foyer , Carter y est aussi .

- Salut John !  
- Salut ça va ?  
- Bien ... et toi ?  
- Bof , j'ai cassé avec Wendall !  
- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?  
- Si , hier soir ... c'est moi qui ai rompu !  
- Pourquoi ? A cause de quoi ? De qui ?  
- Heu ... elle pense que je t'aime encore ... que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi !  
- Elle est loin du compte , il n'y a plus rien du tout entre nous ! Il faudrait que vous parliez !

Il me parait assez deçu de ma réaction .

- Quoi ?  
- Ben ... je ne pense pas qu'elle ai eu tout a fait tort , visà-vis de nous !  
- Ho non ... tu devrais arrêter la caféine dès le matin , conseil ... d'amis !  
- C'est un thé ...

Il me montre la tasse où il y a le sachet d'infusion .

- Ha ... ha ... alors sûrement que tu fais une réaction trsè grave au thé , c'est quoi la marque ?  
- Délire pas , chui sérieux !  
- Hein , hein . Alors prouve-le moi !

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le prouve ?  
- Cap ou pas cap ?  
- ... cap !

Il se penche lentement vers moi , de façon à augmenter mon envie , et m'embrasse langoureusement . Cela dure peut être 10 secondes , mais ni lui ni personne ne m'a jamais embrassé comme cela , avec un tel désier , une telle ardeur .

- Ouaw Carter , j'ai jamais été aussi éxitée de t'embrasser comme ça !  
- J'éspère que t'es pas cap de n'aller jusque là ...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Allons dans un endroit plus calme ... radiologie ça te dis quelque chose ?  
- J'irais où tu voudras m'enmener ...

On sort en vitesse du foyer , disant à Jerry qu'on prend une pause . On entre dans l'ascenseur , nous sommes seuls !

- Au fait , BON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
- Merci ... tu m'offres le meilleur cadeau du monde !  
- Attend ... la ballade fait que commencer ...

Il m'embrasse à nouveau , sur la bouche , dans le cou , derrière les oreilles ... la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon corps me fait frémir !  
Mais tout à coup , l'ascenseur se stoppe bryament !

- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Prend le comme ... quelque chose de positif ... si ta rien contre les pré-préliminaires !  
- Cap ...

Et la tornade entre nos 2 corps recommence , je crois que ça va être un de meilleurs moments de ma vie ... mais ...


	3. Ce n'était qu'un rêve

Ce n'était qu'un rêve : **Chapitre 2**_( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart )_

Dringgggggggggggggggg ! Je me réveille en sursaut , il est 7h ! Mince , ma garde commence dans 10 minutes !

- Carter ?

Mais où est Carter , il n'est pas dans mon lit , il n'y a pas de petit mot ! Je ne sens pas sa chaleur corporelle ! Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ... il avait pourtant l'air si vrai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à rêver de Carter , je ne veux pas me remettre avec lui ! il est avec Wendall et moi ... moi , j'ai entérré tous ces vieux démons de Monsieur Carter !

Il faut que je me depêche , sinon Lewis va encore gueuler et me tomber deçu ! C'est une bonne amie mais côté cheffe des Urgences , c'est complètement le contraire . Elle est très pointue sur la ponctualité ... je dois dire que ça ne change pas tellement de Weaver ! En plus si c'est un mauvais jour , où elle a pas bien dormis à cause de Cosmos ... éspérons qu'elle me pardonne pour une fois !

Je me lève , m'habille , me fait couler un café ... Mince , plus de lait ! Mais qui est tourné contre moi aujourd'hui ?

J'entends tourner la clé dans la serrure de ma porte , Neela qui rentre du service de nuit ...

- Salut !  
- Abby ? Tu devrais pas être au boulot ? Tu travailles pas ? T'es malade ?  
- Mon reveillé n'a sonné qu'à 7h ! J'y vais là , il faut que je te raconte un rêve trop étrange que j'ai fais quand je rentrerais !  
- Ok , travaille bien !  
- Merci , salut , dors bien la marmotte !

Je sors de l'appartement , ce vieil appart que j'ai depuis plus de 6 ans ! Pas le temps d'attendre le métro , je prends mon éspèce de vieux 44 rouge .

Même pas 10 minutes après , ma voiture garée , j'entre au County .

- Abby t'es en retard !  
- Je sais Susan , mon reveil n'a sonné qu'il y a 15 minutes !  
- Si tu arrives encore en retard je te mets de garde de nuit tout un mois !  
- Pardon , je me change et je viens !  
- Tu as 2 minutes !

Je vais aux vestiaires ... cette journée promet d'être mouvementée !


	4. Des patients et encore des patients

_Des patients ... et encore des patiens : _**Chapitre 3** _( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart )_

Environ une dizaine de minutes après , je suis prête . A l'accueil , je regarde les dossiers pour me choisir un patient . Mal à la tête , non . Hémorroides , ho non ! Ha , plaie à suturer , j'la prends .

- Abby t'as déjà pris des patients ?  
- Je me rends justement en suture pour une plaie du pouce chez un homme de 45 ans .  
- Non , non ! Laisse les externes faire ça avec Carter ! Prend l'hystérique en 2 , mal au poignets rideau 1 , douleurs à l'estomac salle 5 ... et ensuite tu viendras chercher d'autres patients , tu as 45 minutes pour tous les traites et les faire sortir .  
- J'adore mon boulot !  
- Cosmos est entrain de faire ses dents , Chuck ronfle , et j'ai sans cesses mal au crâne , arrête de te pleindre ! T'as pas de mari ni d'enfants !  
- ( bas ) évidement !

Je vais au rideau 1 .

- Bonjour , je suis le Docteur Lockhart !  
- Emmanuel Wilson , j'ai mal , vous pouvez faire quelque chose !  
- Laissez moi d'abord regarder vos radios avant de vous donner quelque chose . Comment vous vous êtes fais ça ?  
- Je suis remonté sur un vélo après une grosse fracture du genou qui m'a immobilisé pendant 1 an , et je me suis loupée !

J'éxamine ses radios . Rien de cassé , il de la chance .

- Vous avez juste une fracture banale . J'appelle l'infirmière pour vous mettre une athèle , laissez votre main immobilisée au moins 2 semaines . Allez au moins une fois par semaine chez votre médecin traitant , ou ici , pour un contrôle . On vous le terireras dans 3 semaines voir 1 mois , tout dépend de l'évolution . Je signerais votre bon de sortie dès que l'infirmière sera passée .  
- Merci Docteur .  
- C'est mon travail à plus tard .  
- Mademoiselle ?  
- Oui ...  
- Vous êtes célibataire , me dit-il avec un air séducteur .  
- Je suis fière de l'être !

Je sors de la pièce . Comme si je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un maintenant ! De toute façon , personne ne très bien s'interesse à moi . Il y avait Urbanus , mais je pourrais plus le considérer comme mon petit frère que mon petit ami . Il est beaucoup plus jeune en plus .pourquoi est-ce que je n'attire pas les bonnes personnes ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?  
Enfin bref , comme dit , le célibat me vas bien , vaut mieux être célibataire et heureuse que sortir avec des hommes ( pour ma part ) et être déçue ... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je pense à Carter là , c'est vrai qu'on est bien en tant qu'amis ça me siffut ! De plus que je n'attends pas qu'il me demande en mariage tout d'un coup !

Ho non , Susan qui se ramène , on dirait que je suis sa tête de turc ! Je fais semblant d'examiner un dossier .

- Abby , t'as vu le gars rideau 1 ?  
- Ouais , Sam lui pose l'athèle . Je cherche le dossier du patient de suture , c'est plus important quelqu'un qui pisse le sang qu'une nana qui vomit ses tripes ! Les extenes pouront s'entrainer sur autre chose , des pieds de porcs par exemple ! ( )   
- D'accord , d'accord ! Mais depeche toi , les autres en sont à leur 3èm patients déjà , c'est pas le club med ici !  
- Oui cheffe !

Je pars donc pour recoudre l'homme qui s'est à moitié arraché son pouce . Je maudis à des moments Susan ! D'un côté je la comprends à cause de son fils, et ça va pas trop avec Chuck pour elle ... mais bon , elle est pas obligée de reprendre tip-top la relève de Weaver , c'est pas un commisériat ici ! 

Ha Dieu , je n'ai pris qu'un patient et j'ai déjà envie de rentrer chez moi !  
J'éspère que les prochains ne seront pas aussi " chiants " que cette chère Susan ...


	5. Une discussion amicale et révélatrice

Une discussion amicale et révélatrice : **Chapitre 4 **_( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _

Il doit être dans les 10h15 . Je suis dans le foyer , et me permet le café que je n'ais pas eu le temps de prendre ce matin encore . Quelle torture ici , j'ai pas encore fini avec tous mes patients mais je crois que si je ne bois pas au moins quelque chose , je ne tiendrais jamais toute la journée ! Chui obligée de rester jusqu'à minuit ce soir , Luka m'a demandé de le remplacer parce que sois disant " j'ai quelques trucs à regler ... " ! Je m'demande bien qu'est-ce-qu'il va faire , et avec qui ? Sam et lui forment un beau couple très complice , et une belle petite famille avec Alex . Il a enfin trouvé son bonheur !  
Richard aussi la trouvé , Luka avec Sam , Carter ... Carter est peut être pas heureux intérieurement mais de dehors il dégage une impréssion semblable . Pourquoi je ne parle que de mes ex ? Il n'y a pas qu'eux ! Y'a mes futures conquêtes ... et justement une peut être probable qui se remène ; Jake Newmann .

- Salut Abby !  
- Salut Jake , dure journée hein ?  
- Ouais , je crois que si je m'arrête pas 2 minutes , je vais exploser !  
- Pareil pour moi ! En plus , on dirait que je suis le boucémissaires de Susan ! Elle en a constament après moi , ché même pas pourquoi !  
- Moi c'est Carter , il me file tous les cas chiants ! Heureusement il travaille que cet aprèm , il pourra me détèster qu'une heure après !  
- Il est jamais comme ça d'habitude , je pense que le fait qu'on s'entende bien ça l'embête un peu . Carter jaloux de toi , il est grave !  
- Pourquoi il serait jaloux , vous êtes déjà sorties ensemble ?  
- Moui , il y a 2 ans déjà . Ca passe tellement vite !  
- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble , vous allez très bien tous les deux !  
- Sûrement à cause de moi , chui pas une femme faite pour des relations très grandes ... je pense qu'un moment il en a eu marre de tous ces problèmes de moi et ma famille , j'étais négative et renfermée sur moi quand on était ensemble ... on s'est cherché pendant près de 2 ans , jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tout explose et qu'on est plus arrivé à cacher tout ce qu'il y avait entre nouq , l'extase totale quoi ! Ma mère étant déjà bipolaire , j'avais encore des cicatrices de ça mais John était rassurant pour moi , idéal quoi ! Mon frère est apparu et là ... tout s'est chamboulé entre nous ça na pas vraiment été comme avant . J'ai été un peu égoiste , en pensant qu'à mon frère et pas trop à la relation qu'on entretenait !  
- C'est normal , c'est ton frère !  
- Oui mais toute ma vie je me suis battue pour ma famille , et je me promet à chaque fois de les oublier , de faire comme si j'avais franchis le cap . Mais c'est plus fort que moi , et John ayant une famille bazarbé à pas été trop d'avis avec tout ça !  
- Si il t'aimait il t'aurais compris ...  
- Ouais , et dire qu'on aurait pu être mariés aujourd'hui ... c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial ! Quand il est revenu du Congo , c'était plus le même , ce n'était plus de John Truman Carter que je pensais connaitre si bien ! Il m'en voulait de ne pas vouloir changer, mais lui il est revenu complètement bourrés d'erreurs du Congo . Maintenant , j'ai changé vraiment , et ... et lui il s'enfonce un peu , mais chui plus de sa vie , faut que je me rentre ça dans le crâne ! D'ailleurs , je me demande vachement pourquoi je te raconte tout ça !  
- C'est rien , au contraire ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre parler de toi , je te connais pas encore si bien , et tant que t'as des choses à raconter , je serais là pour les écouter !  
- Parle moi de toi !  
- Ok ! Je suis Jake Newmann , j'ai 33 ans et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de commencer la fac à 30 ans ! Je viens de Los Angeles , j'aime le luxe , je suis aisé on va dire . Mes parents vivent encore là bas , moi j'ai préféré venir ici ! Ma mère est ambulancière et mon père pompiers , de quoi aimer le monde médical ! Et puis voila , je ne suis pas marié , je sors avec personne , j'ai jamais eu d'enfants ... Et toi alors ?  
- Je suis divorcée , j'ai déjà été enceinte mais j'ai préféré ne pas poursuivre ma grosesse ... ma mère était peintre , mais maintenant elle squatte plus les pharmacies à la recherches d'anti-stress plutôt que les tableux dans les usines ! Mon père était un des plus grands chirurgiens du Minnesota , il est parti quand j'avais 10 ans , nous laissant ma mère , mon frère et moi . Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis ! Mon frère , bipolaire aussi était dans l'air force , maintenant il est mécanicien et recherche dans les nouvelles technologies de l'aviation . Ca la passionne tant mieux ! Tu as des frères et soeurs ?  
- J'ai une soeur Laura qui a mon age , et deux frères jumaux de 25 ans . Ils sont tous infirmiers ou médecins . On est très médicaux dans la famille !  
- J'imagine , la mienne est très éparpiée , tu as l'air d'avoir une famille soudée ?  
- Ouais , j'aime ça ! Je suis désolé de tous tes problèmes ... et de ton avortement aussi ! Rassure moi c'était pas de Carter ?  
- Non t'inkiète pas , merci , pas de Carter , sinon je pense que j'aurais évolué autrement ! pour l'avortement c'était quand j'étais mariée , une hisoire trop longue , dure et compliquée ! On est ce qu'on est , même si il faut passer par le pire !  
- Tu es devenue une femme superbe pourtant ! Tu es médecin , tu es une femme très jolie , résplendissante quand tu passes pas de nuits blanches , et t'as encore tout devant toi , profites-en !  
- Je te remercie ça fesait longtemps qu'on ne m'avais pas dis des choses si agréables !  
- Me remercie pas , je dis que ...  
- Abby , Jake !  
- Docteur Lewis ?  
- Vous voulez une invitation spéciale pour faire votre métier ?  
- Je ...  
- Exusez nous , j'ai un cas assez compliqué et je demandais de l' aide à Abby , elle m'a beaucoup aidé !  
- Ok , d'accord , mais au boulot maintenant !

Jake et moi nous levons , je mets les tasses dans l'évier et on s'apprête à sortir .

- Allez-y Jake , je veux parler à Abby !


	6. La colère

La colère : **Chapitre 5 **_( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _

Susan a fait sortir Jake , apparement elle veut me parler . Je commence à avoir un peu les chtons !

- Alors , qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
- J'en ai assez de devoir toujours de rapeler à l'ordre , fait donc ton travaile corectement !

Je m'asseois sur le canapé rouge , une nouvelle tasse de café à la main .

- Heu ... je fais toujours mon travail comme il le faut ! Juste qu'aujourd'hui je suis un peu arrivée en retard et ça te énèrvé ! Mais pense pas que je ne suis pas un bon médecin parce que j'arrive en retard .  
- Tu dois être à l'heure ça fait parti de ton métier d'être là à l'heure pour tes patients ! T'imagine si quelqu'un avait dut partir plus tôt , toi qui était pas là ! On aurait pû perdre pleins de patients à cause de ça !  
- Je me suis déjà exusé au moins 10 fois , qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
- De la ponctualité et de la rigueur dans ton travail . Depuis ce " Jake " tu es souvent tête en l'air , fait gaffe c'est un externe .  
- ( en rigolant ) Tu t'imagines trop de choses susan !  
- Mais oui , me parle pas comme ça !  
- Je ... tu es sûre que ça va chez toi ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je pense pas que parce que Cosmos dort mal ou que Chuck ronfle , je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être mauvaise avec moi !  
- Ce qui ce passe à la maison ne te regarde pas , mèle toi de tes affaires !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Susan ? T'es vraiment pas la même !  
- Et toi alors , tu crois que personne ne voit pas ce que vous menez Carter et toi !  
- Délire pas , c'est fini entre lui et moi !

Je sais pas si elle me teste , ou si elle est sérieuse mais je vois pas pourquoi elle me parle de ça maintenant !  
Carter c'est du passé , et notre amitié simplement l'avenir , pourquoi tout le monde me saoule avec ça ?

- Je vois bien quel jeu tu mènes , mais fait ton travail comme il faut ! Tout le monde a pris au moins déjà 10 patients et tu ne t'en ai chargé que de 3 ! Qu'est-ce que t'as Abby ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas , me bassine pas avec ça !  
- ( en haussant le ton ) Ne me parles pas comme ça , je suis ta cheffe n'oublies pas !  
- ( criant encore plus fort ) Et moi je pensais qu'on était amies !  
- Arrête ça suffit ! STOP !  
- Tu délires , laisse moi prendre une pause 2 minutes !  
- Pas de pose pour les externes !  
- J suis une interne , une interne Susan !  
- Ouais ben vu ton travail t'es rien !  
- Ho laisse moi tranquil je sors !  
- DEHORS!

Je sors vite du foyer en mauddissant tout autours de moi ! Quelle coconne parfois , elle se met complètement à délirer pour rien ! Et mettre Carter là dedans c'est naze de chez naze !

Je prend mon paquet de cigarettes et sors dehors ...


	7. L'enlèvement

L'enlèvement : **Chapitre 6** _( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _PARTIE 1

Je me retrouve donc dehors , seule dans le froid habituel de Chicago , entrain de fumer , mon passe-temps favoris ! Le gout du tabac dans ma bouche jusqu'à mes poumons me fait un bien fou , c'est le seul moment de cette journée nulle où je me retrouve vraiment seule , perdue ici à nuir à ma santé !   
Je comprends vraiment pas du tout l'attitude de Susan , pourquoi insinuer que je prépare un coup avec Carter ? Je fait mon travail normalement , c'est clair qu'il y a des jours avec et des autres sans . Je suis déçue , je pensais que ce serait mon ami , on s'entendait si bien ... quand il y avait Carter ! Cela veut dire que sans Carter je ne vaut rien , je ne suis pas importante ?  
Enfin bref , je suis exaspérée de ces cheffes qui se croient tout permis contre nous .

Je suis dans un coin , personne ne peux me trouver , heureusement pour moi ! Il y a des jours j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber , tout abandonner , fuir ... fui , comme Carter ! Et certains jours au contraires je m'accroche à ce que j'ai , les souffrances m'encouragent a essayer de m'en sortir à me battre pour arriver à surmonter les douleurs de mon passé . C'est pas comme si j'avais souffert à un point pas possible , mais j'ai raté tellement de choses dans ma vie . Jamais je n'ai réussi à entretenir de relation durable , personne ne me conseille vraiment , les amies sont là de temps en temps pour un verre ou n'importe , mais qui sont les vrais amis quand on a besoin d'eux ?

Je suis sur le point de peter un gros cable , ce serait tellement plus simple de n'avoir à faire face à rien , de ne s'occuper de rien , de penser qu'à soit . J'ai souvent pensé à faire ça à partir d'ici , pour aller dans une ville ou même un pays différent . Mais quelque chose me rettients ici , je ne sais pas ce que c'est . Carter ? Mon travail ? Je ne sais guère , mais les amis ne me retiènent pas vraiment plus que le travail . Je crois en fait que je veux prouver à Monsieur Carter que j'arriverais toujours à tout surmonter , et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être constament avec moi pour que je m'en sorte !

Ma cigarette est complètement consumée , j'en allume une autre . ca fait longtemps que je fume , une autre conneries qui finira par me gacher la vie !

Une voiture se gare sur le parking , je n'y fais pas attention . Des gens arrivent ici tous les jours , sont bléssés , on doit les soigner , ils meurent très souvent ! On est là pour eux , cette vocation ma fait rester ici tout comptes fait . Si déjà je m'en fiche de moi , les patients sont importants .

Je pense que les personnes dans la voiture m'ont remarqué , un homme d'une trentaine d'années , gross corpulence , les épaules carrées , s'avance vers moi .

- Vite , donnez-moi un coup de main , des gens sont bléssés !

J'acours avec lui vers cette fameuse voiture !

L'enlèvement : **Chapitre 6** _( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart )_ PARTIE 2

L'homme me prend par le revête de ma veste , comme si il trainait une vieille chaussette . Je dis rien pour l'instant ! On arrive près d'une voiture rouge , une vieille 206 mal lavée et rayée .

- Alors , pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
- Mon frère est bléssé .

Il ouvre la portière , je vois un jeune homme de même pas 25 ans , couché sur la banquette , inconscient , et gissant de sang pourtout autour de lui .

- Ho mon DIEU , qu'est c'est-il passé ?  
- On lui a tiré deçu !  
- Venez vite , on va le faire renter !

Je rentre un peu dans la voiture , essayant de m'approcher de son frère .

- Je crois pas , c'est toi qui va nous accompagner poupée !

Je m'apprête à partir à crier ; mais il met une de ces mains sur ma bouche , m'attache les mains dans le dos , et plante un flingue sur ma tempe :

- Si tu coophère pas , j'te descend en 2 secondes !

Il me ballance dans la voiture , comme un vieux sac à patate . Il me baillone la bouche , j'ai du mal à réspirer , mes poignets tirent affreusement .  
J'essaye par tous les moyens de me débattre , de résister à sa force , mais rien n'y fait , je suis prisonnière ! Je ballance mes pieds , mes épaules dans tous les sens en essayer de crier , mais aucun son ne sort , j'ai perdu toute ma force , je suis devenue dépendante de ces hommes .  
La voiture démare , j'essaye encore , ils prennent un gros sac et me le mettent sur la tête , ils veulent m'éttouffer !

- J'tais dire que si tu coopères pas on te tue !

Il enlève à nouveau ce sac , je prend un profonde inspiration , et le regarde avec mépris . Sans plus rien contrôler , je lui envoie un gros coup de pied sur sa rotule . Un gros cri sors de sa bouche aux lèvres géantes . Un des membres de son " clan " charge le revolver , et me le pointe tout droit sur la carotide .

- Si t'essayes encore de t'échaper , j't'éxplose la tête , t'as pigé ?

J'affirme avec la tête .

On s'éloigne de plus en plus des environs de l'hopital et nous rendons dans un endroit pour le moment inconnu pour moi .

Mais que va t-il m'arriver ?


	8. Pendant ce temps aux Urgences

Pendant ce temps aux Urgences ... : **Chapitre 7 **_( raconté par John Carter ) _

11h , je prends le début de ma garde au County , j'ai été appelé car Pratt a eu un truc personnel à faire et il est rentré . 

Wendall m'accompagne , en effet , je viens de passer la soirée .. et la nuit avec elle ! C'était ... bien , de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un , et j'ai une impréssion qu'à part pour le sexe et la détente , Wendall ne me sert à rien ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que c'est un bouche-trou , mais je me demande un peu ce que je fais avec elle , j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle pense elle de cette relation , si elle veut aller plus loin ?

Je ... j'aimerais que Kem reviennes , avec elle je me sentais vivre , revivre , je me sentais en sécurité , j'avais l'impréssion de planer sur un nuage ... maintenant il ne retse plus que des souvenirs dfficiles , j'ai " tourné la page " , même si il m'arrive de penser à elle , de vouloir la prendre dans mes bars , la rassurer ... j'ai été déçue d'elle dès la mort de notre enfant , ce n'était plus la Kem que je croyais connaitre si bien , elle était négative , elle ne me parlait pas , il n'y avait plus rien ... un amour que je croyais si fort qui s'est perdu tout un coup ... et c'est la fin de cette histoire !

Wendall me fait un peu planer , je dirais pas qu'elle me fait redécouvrir l'amour , mais j'ai l'impréssion d'être un petit adolescent avec elle , tant mieux d'un côté , tant que je ne joue pas l'adulte responsable ... j'ai fuie , j'ai fuie et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il me retse ? J'ai perdu Abby à cause de ma fuite , j'ai perdu un enfant et la mère de cet enfant , je me retrouve un peu à vivre pour rien ... et fait n'importe quoi avec toutes celles qui me tombent deçu . Je suis devenue un bon à rien à cause de ma fuite . J'ai perdu les femmes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie . Kem est avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant , je ne risque plus de la revoir en tant que son petit ami . Et Abby , elle s'interesse ou du moins c'est ce que je pense à ce Jake machin truc . Haa , si elle réfléchissait et se rendait compte qu'elle peut fouttre sa carrière el l'air à cause de lui ! Arrêtons de penser à Abby à Kem et Wendall ...

J'entre dans le foyer , Susan fait la tête !

- Salut Susan ça va pas ?  
- Salut Carter , merci d'être venu . Non ça va pas trop , j'ai eu une dispute avec Abby , elle est sortie en trombe je m'en veux un peu !  
- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Sûrement à cause de moi , chui plus trop d'humeur ces derniers temps ! J'en ai assez qu'elle prenne des risques à cause de cet interne Jake , même si il est sympa !  
- Moi aussi , tu veux , c'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je m'inquiète pas pour elle ...  
- Je sais , je comprends . D'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas vu en venant ?  
- Non , j'ai rien vu . Je me demande où elle est ? Elle n'est pas du genre à quitter ses patients comme ça et de partir !  
- Ca te gène pas d'aller voir ?  
- Non pas du tout , j'y vais !  
- Merci .

Je ressors du foyer , mais alors où est Abby ? Je pousse les portes du County , qui mènent dehors , inspecte chaque coin 2 fois au moins , mais aucune trace d'Abby . Où est-elle donc ?


	9. Ou est elle ? Souvenirs

Où est-elle ? Souvenirs ... **Chapitre 8** _( raconté d'après John Carter ) _

12h , voila plus d'une heure que je suis arrivé , et qu'on cherche Abby . Ca m'étonnerais qu'elle soit partie , ce n'est pas du tout son genre , mais alors elle est où ?  
Je vais dans une salle de réa libre , décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro d'Abby ...

( messagerie ) " Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Abby Lockhart , je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message . Gros bisous "  
- Abby ? Abby ? Tu es là ? Réponds s'il te plait , tout le monde te cherche ici ! Abby ? Grouille toi de venir si t'es à la maison parce que Susan va peter un plomb ! Allez bisous .

Merde de merde , elle m'énèrve , elle peut pas abandonner son travail comme ça . J'ai essayé sur son portable aussi mais la messagerie ... j'ai laissé plus de 10 messages !

13h , aucune trace d'Abby ...

- Susan , je peux prendre quelques temps de pause , pour aller chez Abby voir si elle est là ?  
- Heu ... ouais vas-y si tu veux , et appelle-moi tout de suite .

- Ok merci , mais au cas où , j'vais faire comment pour entrer ?  
- Ben , t'as qu'à prendre ses clefs , j'crois qu'elle les a oubliées , donc elle peut pas être chez elle ...  
- Merci , mais je vais vérifier quand même !

Je cherche les clefs dans son casier , prends ma voiture et emprunte le chemin qui me mènera chez elle .  
Je mets un oeu de musique ça va me distraire , je suis tout nerveux .

Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? C'est que ... je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle en ce moment , elle est très bizarre dans son attitude par exemple et je voudrais pas qu'elle fasse des bétises sous l'emprise du stress !

_flashback ... _" Je n'irais nul part c'est promis " _flashback of ... _

Hé oui , c'est moi le gros naze dans l'histoire , si je n'avais pas fuit et si je serais rester avec elle au lieu de partir au Congo " gacher " ma vie avec Kem . Abby , c'était la seule femme avec laquelle j'avais un équilibre fou , même si elle est souvent bordélique d'elle-même !

_flashback ... _" La tornade ... tu n'peux être que la tornade " _flashback of ... _

Cette phrase elle me fait déconner , mais c'est si vrai . Abby la torande à tous , Abby qui un jour peut être heureuse comme jamais et le jour d'après pleurer de déséspoir , Abby qui est devenu si vivante , Abby qui a tellement changé ... tout ça pour qui ? Pour elle ça m'étonnerais mais peut être que j'y ai été pour un petit truc , peut être que ce que je lui ai dis la bousté à devenir différente ... et à mon retour du Congo , elle était si vivante , si heureuse , si épanouie , si belle ... si transformée ...

_flashback ... _" Je tiens à te féliciter , tu es toujours la personne la plus étonnante que je connaisse ... " _flashback of ... _

C'est si vrai , et au moment où j'ai écris ces mots , j'le pensais autant que maintenant , sans mentir . C'est la fille la plus brillante , la plus persévérante , la plus courageuse ... que je connais , et la liste pourrait tellement s'allonger . Elle fait presue de tellement de courage pour toutes les épreuves qui barrent son chemin . Elle était si courageuse dans son enfance pour combattre la maladie de sa mère et la fuite de son père , elle l'a été pour son mariage et son divorce 2 choses très dures , elle l'a été pour la maladie d'Eric et ce qu'elle a enduré après , elle l'a été pour la fac , car même avec les barages qu'elle a subit c'est un super médecin maintenant . Et pour finir , elle l'a été de plus belle lors de notre séparation , je pensais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir affreusement mais elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid devant Kem , et ça je l'ai remarqué et admirer à chaque instant . J'admire cette femme comme personne ! Je te félicite de plus belle , Abby !

_flashback ... _" Je veux me marier avec toi ... " _flashback of ... _

J'ai voulu vraiment ça à un moment de notre relation , je suis juste un peu déçu sur les bords qu'elle n'est pas tout de suite compris où jje voulais qu'ailles notre relation , je pense qu'elle était pas prête . Et en plus avec ce qui ce pasait avec sa famille , mais bon ... ça m'a permis de connaitre Kem , et d'apprendre qu'une vie en fuiant de me plairait pas . Grace à cette phrase que je me remémore , je comprends qu'il faut que j'ailles de l'avant , que j'arrête de flancher et de penser au passé , tout comme Abby l'a fait pendant que j'étais au congo . Kem et moi c'est vraiment vraiment fini ,et je sais que malgrès que j'ai souffert et qu'il m'arrive de souffrir encore , si elle avait été la femme de ma vie , je l'aurais sû autrement ... un peu comme je l'avais sû comme Abby ! Maintenant , il reste beaucoup d'amitié , et j'éspère qu'à jamais elle saura ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi .

_flashback ... _" J'aimerais bien t'aider ... " _flashback of ... _

J'aimerais l'aider , parce que je sens que ça va pas fort avec elle en ce moment , je n'pourrais pas expliquer ce sentiment , mais quand elle souffre ou qu'elle est triste , je le suis aussi , je le sens . Un signe peut être ? C'est vrai que j'ai prié pour l'aider , que je voulais et que je veux toujours d'ailleurs , l'aider du mieux que je peux , tout d'abord en lui permttant d'oublier l'enfance malheureuse qu'elle a eu à cause de sa famille , ensuite de lui faire enterrer mes démons en lui parlant de nous peut être , il faudrait qu'on ait une petite discussion sur nous , pour savoir où on en est ? Et ensuite , je vais essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans sa tête en ce moment ...

Pour l'instant , j'arrie dans sa rue , coupe le contact , sort de le voiture , monte les escaliers , et arrive devant sa porte .  
Courage , je toque 4-5 fois à la porte , pas de signe de vie dans son appart . J'enfonce la clé dans la serrure , la tourne 2 fois , et ouvre la porte . Ouawwwwwww , quel bordel ! Je crois que Neela était denuit , mais à ce que je vois en inspectant l'appart , elle a dû sortir .  
Je fais un tour brèf dans toutes les pièces , personne .

Je prends un bout de papier , et un stylo .

_Abby , je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive , mais où que tu sois réponds moi vite , je m'inquiète pour toi , ne m'oublie pas , Carter ... _

Je refais un tour , avant de resortir et de retourner dans ma voiture ...


	10. La recherche

La recherche **Chapitre 9 **_( raconté d'après John Carter ) _

Il est 13h30 , je suis parti de chez Abby vu que je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchait , c'està-dire elle ! J'ai donc repris ma voiture , en faisant un petit détour vers la ville , comme si j'avais l'impréssion qu'elle y était ! C'est fou ces intuitions , de toute façon j'ai pas le coeur à travailler depuis que j'ai apris qu'Abby était introuvable ! Elle n'a rien ça se trouve , mais d'un autre côté il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave et ça je ne le veux en aucun cas !

Mon téléphone sonne , je le prends soigneusement , en regardant toujours bien la route , et déccroche . J'éspère tellement que c'est Abby , mais le numéro des Urgences me déçoit énormément !

- Allo ?  
- Salut Carter , c'est Susan ! Alors ?  
- Rien chez elle , même pas Neela y est mais je pense qu'elle est aller faire un tour elle ! Pour Abby je la trouve pas , je fais un tour des environs mais tu sais Chicago est si immense !  
- Je sais , je sais ! Sinon laisse c'est pas grave , j'appelle quelqu'un pour te remplacer , occupe-toi de chercher Abby !  
- Merci , je te rappelle plus tard , biz .

Je raccroche parce que j'ai failli foncer dans quelqu'un ! Au moins j'ai mon temps pour la chercher , mais à qui m'adresser ? Je vais pas prendre minablement une photo et la montrer à tout le monde comme un con , il faut que je trouve quelque chose , vite vite !

Je rentre dans la grand rue , ici il y a le " Schina Town " , un resto chinois où Abby et moi aimions bien aller ! C'est loin de l'hopital , donc je pense que si elle était venue dans ce quartier ça aurait été avec sa voiture , et vu qu'elle n'y est pas ... Je fais plusieurs fois le tour de la rue , rien de chez vraiment rien ! Je déséspère , Abby aide-moi , donne-moi un signe de l'endroit où tu pourrais être !

J'allume la radio , sur uns station y'a du métal , la musique préférée d'Abby , mais j'opte pour une musique classique relaxante , pas besoin de m'exiter avec de la musique forte maintenant , j'en ai pas l'humeur !  
La chanson se termine .

" 13h40 , les infos d'Andréa Bovovich "  
" A l'actualité aujourd'hui , une nouvelle prise d'otage dans le quartier de la 55è à Chicago . Apparement un gang d'une dizaine d'hommes , retanant dans un petit local 4 ou 5 enfants , au moins 20 autres personnes , et une femme d'une trentaine d'années peut être plus ! La femme identifiée aurait étée kiddnapée du Général Hospital de Chicago ! Pas plus de précision pour le moment , mais il semblerait que les hommes soient armés ! Pour l'instant , le nombres de victimes est de environs 6 d'après ce que nous disent les tireurs par radio ! Plus d'infos dans le retse de la journée "

HO MON DIEU , quartier de la 55è , c'est pas loin du County , qui a été kiddnapée là-bas , qui a une trentaine d'année même plus ... ABBYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Je cris , je cris tellement que ma voix devient de plus en plus roque , je crie le plus fort que je peux !

Je m'arrête sur un trottoir voisin , et appelle la police , c'est peut être stupide mais c'est la seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit !

- Police bonjour !  
- Bonjour , heu , est-ce que vous avez plus de détails sur la prise d'otage ?  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment !  
- Je crois que la femme médecin que vous croyez avoir idéntifié est une de mes amies , Abby Lockhart , je n'en suis pas sûre mais elle correspond bien au profil !  
- Pouvez-vous nous donner plus ample informations sur elle ?  
- Elle est de taille petit voir moyenne , elle est médecin au Cook County , elle a les cheveux bruns méchés blonds , les yeux bruns , c'est une femme très jolie , je , ...  
- D'accord merci , j'aimerais vous voir au commissériat avec une photos de la femme concernée d'après vous et nous essayerons par tous les moyens de connaitre la vérité à son sujet !  
- Je vous remercie , j'arrive !

Je quitte et enfonce la 6è vitesse pour me rendre au commissériat ! D'un côté j'éspère et de l'autre j'éspère pas que c'est Abby !

Esperons que ce n'est pas elle !

Et si j'arrivais trop tard , si jamais il lui était déjà arrivé quelque chose ?

J'oublie ça , je me concentre sur la route en essayant d'arriver au plus vite . Chaque secondes sont comptées à présent ...


	11. La recherche qui continue

La recherche qui continu : **Chapitre 10** _( raconté d'après John Carter ) _PARTIE 1

Je suis presque au commissériat , pour obtenir plus de détails sur la prise d'otage et surtout pour savoir si Abby fait partie des " prisonniers "

14h , j'arrive devant le poste de police, qui est en même temps l'institut de recherches criminelles de Chicago , la boite la plus reconnue et efficace de la ville !  
Je respire très fort , sort de la voiture , et commence à marcher vers une porte avec l'insigne " Chicago's Police " Je pousse la porte et entre .  
Beaucoup de gens y sont , tous sûrement à cause de cette prise d'otages , il y a des enfants prisonniers , pleins de parents qui doivent être morts de peur !

Je me dirige vers un éspèce de comptoir , où un policier avec l'insigne " chef " est assis , en mangeant un beignet !

- Bonjour !  
- Bonjour , vous voyez pas que je mange !  
- C'est pour la prise d'otage , j'aimerais recevoir plus de renseignement au sujet d'une femme prisonnière !  
- On ne donne ces renseignements d'aux membres des familles !  
- Je suis son ... fiancé . J'ai parlé avant à un officier au tléphone , ill m'a dit de venir ici et qu'on aviserait après ; en gros !  
- Ha oui , la femme de 35 ans environ médecin dont vous m'avez parler ?  
- Oui c'est elle , c'était donc vous au téléphone ! Est-ce qu'une équipe est déjà sur les lieux ?  
- Oui , et une deuxième se prépare , vous voulez venir ?  
- Volontiers merci !

Il me dirige avec quelques-uns de ses collèges vers l'arrière du bâtiement , où sont garées toutes les voitures et camionettes de police . On entre dans l'une d'elle , les médias enrondent le poste pour plus de nouvelles , on essaie de es éviter par tous les moyens .  
Il démare , c'st le Sergent Patrick , je le connais je crois , son visage me dis quelque chose ! O,n sort tout doucement du quartier et allons vers celui de la 55è , où à lieu la prise d'otage ...

Au coin de la 55è rue : **Chapitre 10** _( raconté d'après John Carter ) _PARTIE 2

Pas même 10 minutes après , on arrive devant le bâtiment que je redoute depuis que j'ai entendu les news ce matin à la télé !  
Les forces de police entourent celui-ci , avec des armes , des mitrailettes au cas où un tueur se manifèsterais surtout .  
On sort tous , les policiers sortent leurs matraques facent aux médias qui prennent plus de place d'eux !

- Poussez-vous tous d'ici , ceci est une zone reservée au personnel nécéssaire !

Quelques cris de protestations, mais on réussi tout de même à rejoindre le collègues de Patrick déjà sur place .

Je m'empresse déjà de leur poser pleins de questions , mais leur réponse sont soit " on ne peut rien vous dire " , ou " on ne sait rien pour le moment " ... Je déséspère de plus en plus !

- Vous ne pouvez pas obtenir un contact radio avec les personnes otagées ?  
- Je peux que leur donner un signal , mais je ne sais pas si ils répondront !

Sans réfléchir , je prends un microphone , le truc qui porte la voix , et commence à parler !

- Silence tout le monde ! Je demanderais à tous les tueurs présents dans le bâtiment , de bien vouloir me répondre à quelques questions . Vous êtes d'accord ?

Un petit " oui " , persiste d'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble

- Ok ! J'aimerais savoir si une femme d'environs 35 ans , appelée Abby Lockhart , de taille moyenne , les cheveux bruns méchés blonds , et les yeux bruns serait présente ?

Aussitôt , j'entends les hommes parler à la fameuse femme pour lui demander si c'est bien elle . J'attends 2 minutes ... Un autre petit " oui " s'échappe d'une fenêtre .  
J'ai le sang glacé , j'ai l'impréssion que je ne peux plus réspirer !

Un coup de feux nous fait tous sursauter , j'ai peur , j'ai vraiment peur ! Pas pour moi , mais pour ... Abby !


	12. Peur êxtreme

Peur extrême : **Chapitre 11** _( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _

11h . Je suis dans un bâtiment gris , maussade et sale à l'ombre de la 55è rue de Chicago . On vient d'y arriver ; ils nous font sortir de force de la voiture , l'homme imposant qui m'avait enlevé porte son frère , pendant que d'autres personnes leurs viennent en renfort pour me sortir moi et quelques autres adolescents !  
On entre dans l'immeuble , il s'appelle " Welcome of the Death " , c'est comme ça que les " enleveurs " l'ont baptisé ! Ca me fait froid dans le dos ce nom , bienvenu dans la mort ... bizare mais très très inquiétant ! J'ai la chair de poule , non seulement je suis en petit blouse alors qu'il neige encore , et deuxièmement la peur n'arrange pas mon cas ! 

Pendant tout le trajet, je n'ai fait que penser à ... CARTER ! J'ignore pourquoi , comme le fait pour lequel je me retrouve ici , mais en tout cas je n'ai fais que penser à nous à notre histoire et à comment elle finira . C'est dingue , chaque fois que j'ai peur ou que je suis triste , chaque fois que je ne me sens pas en sécuit" , comme ici par exemple ; je pense à John , il me donne chaud au coeur , me rassure même en étant pas la . C'est très curieurx et je me demande même pourquoi c'est de lui dont je pense sans cesse depuis qu'on a embarqué , pourquoi pas de ma famille ou de je ne sais quoi ? toujours simplement , CARTER ! 

Ils me font monter quelques étages à pied , et on arrive dans un couloir mal éclairé , qui précède une porte , marqué d'un graphiti " ENFER " , haaaaaaaaa ! On entre , HO MON DIEU , du sang partout , des tas d'enfants souffrant , des adolescents dans des cas critiques , des jeunes femmes mortes ou pleurant de peur , et si j'étais la prochaine ?

Arrivés près des autres " preneurs d'otages " , ils me balance dans un coin , comme une vieille merde , comme si je n'étais plus rien .

Ma tête heurte un coin de bureau , je m'évanouie ... et c'est tout ... plus rien ensuite ...


	13. Il était une fois

Il était une fois ... : **Chapitre 12** _( raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _

Il était une fois une enfant , qui naissait de deux parents qui se disaient supers , Maggie et Paul . Une fille qui grandissait normalement , d'une mère bipolaire et d'un père vagabond . Une fille qui grandissait néanmoins sans crainte , qui vit naitre son petit frère . Qui était un peu près heureuse ... jusqu'à ce que son père les quitte un jour , sans rien dire , juste pas gavage . Une enfant qui avait 10 ans , qui devait s'occuper et de sa mère , et de son frère , et d'elle ! Une enfant qui devait faire le ménage , faire à manger à son frère , l'enmener à l'école , le faire dormir , aider sa mère quand elle rentrait bourrée ... une enfant qui ne savait s'occuper d'elle .  
Une enfant qui deveint bientôt une adolescente brilonante de beauté , mais pas de bonheur . Qui devait de plus en plus faire face à la malaie de sa mère et la prise en charge de son frère . Une ado qui se couchait très tard le soir , le seul moment où elle était tranquille , son frère étant au lit et sa mère étant sortie se bourer la gueule . Une ado qui s'endormait constement en classe , qui se prenait des punitions pour retard , ou autres choses qui arrivaient .  
Une petit adolescente qui devenait au fur et à mesure une femme , qui s'intéréssait aux garçons , qui commencait à vouloir se faire un avenir , mais des parents toujours non-présents pour elle ...  
Une vraie femme , qui s'était mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas , juste pour pouvoir fuir sa famile et ses problèmes , qui avait confié son frère à sa tante et sa mère quand elle voulait bien être mère . qui vivait malheureuse en ménage ,qui buvait , qui était devenur alcoolique ... et qui se fit avorter un jour , qui divorca et reprit sa vie à 0 .  
Une jeune médecin , qui arrive au County , mais qui malheureusement ne resta pas plus longtemps externe que mariée . Mais néanmoins qui se fit des amis , tels que Luka ou Carter , ou encore Mark , Chuny Corday et le reste ... une femme qui revivait enfin , du moins elle croyait .  
Une amoureuse , enfin pour du moins dis une femme qui sortait avec quelqu'un , Luka ! Il la fesait vivre en quelque sorte , mais la réaparution de sa mère qui n'a rien changé . Et puis une amitié amoureuse naissante avec quelqu'un d'autre , une femme désemparée lorsqu'elle se sépara de Luka . Qui voyait apparaitre une amitié incomparable avec un dénommé John Carter ...  
Mais quelle était sa vie depuis ce monsieur John Carter ?


	14. Ou suisje ?

Où suis-je ? **chapitre 13 **_( Raconté d'après Abby Lockhart ) _

Je me réveille doucement , une salle mal éclairée et beaucoup de cris de pleurs et de peurs . J'ai mal à la tête , je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé , mais je saigne au coin du front ... ca y est ça revient tout doucement : je me suis fait enlevée , une voiture rouge ... on m'a enmenée ici , puis je me suis évanouie ...  
Pas le temps de réfléchir plus , un homme de 40 ans un peu près s'avance vers moi ! Il porte une veste en cuir , des bottes , il a les cheveux crépés et une grosse allure .

- Alors , t'es réveillé ?

Je ne réponds pas à cette question débile , mais je m'efforce de lui jetter un regard noir ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce con !  
Il me prends pas la manche de ma blouse restée sur moi , et m'emène vers des bléssés , dans un coin !

- T'es médecin , non ?  
- ... oui !  
- Ok , lors soigne notre frère , on lui a tiré deçu !  
- Mais, son instrument ni rien , je peux ...  
- La ferme , fait tout ce que tu peux , commence par enlever ta blouse !

Quelle situation génante , mais je m'exécute quand même , ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment de me faire tuer pour ça !  
Je retire ma blouse , et commence à l'appuyer contre son thorax en sang . On dit toujours que dans ce genre de situation il faut garder son sang froid , j'essaye mais rien est facile !

Les gens autour de moi me regardent , attendant avec impatiente que je réussisse à sauver les personnes du " clan " pour qu'ils puissent être libérés ... mais tout un coup je me sens comme une moins que rien , je ne réfléchie même pas à ce que je fais ... tout va tout seule , j'ai l'impréssion d'être commandée par un sub-conscient , qui me dit de me taire et d'exécuter les ordres qu'on m'inflige !

5 minutes passent , puis 10 ... puis 20 ... je suis là comme un chiffon , appuyant de toute mes forces sur le thorax du " mec " , le faisant non pour le sauver lui , mais pour me sauver moi ...


	15. Questions

**Chapitre 14** _(raconté d'après Abby Lockhart) _

13h

Je continu, je continu toujours ! Me voila depuis plus d'une heure, perdue à sauver un mort ! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, rien à part le laisser partir en me disant que j'ai fait le nécessaire ! Mais j'ai tellement peur des conséquences de son décès, c'est vrai !  
Je regarde les gens qui m'entourent un par un, je les regarde et ils comprennent … ce ne sera pas moi qui les sauvera, non pas moi ! Les kidnappeurs me lancent des regards effrayants, ces espèces de regards qui fouttent la chair de poule !  
Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver, si je meurs … la première personne à qui je me mets à penser est à Carter , l'homme qui m'a sûrement permis de faire face à des situations extrêmes , et c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai du courage , aujourd'hui !  
Mais si jamais c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais montrer mon courage , la dernière fois que je verrais des gens autour de moi , le dernier endroit dans lequel je serais , les dernières personnes que je côtoieraient … NON , je ne veux pas mourir , pas maintenant ! J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour rencontrer l'homme idéal, pour me marier, avoir des enfants, acheter une maison … vivre , quoi ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant , je ne veux pas quitter ce monde dans lequel je me sens si bien depuis quelques mois , je ne veux pas quitter les gens que j'aime , mes amis ou simplement mes collègues , et les personnes avec qui je partage mon quotidien …. Je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas mourir aujourd'hui, mais si seulement ils comprenaient ce que je ressens !  
Ils s'approchent vers moi, me pointent le pistolet sur le front, et quelques minutes passent … ils disent quelques chose que je ne peux pas déchiffrer dans une langue que je connais pas, et me regardent, ils me regardent longuement … J'ai l'impression que la façon dont ils me regardent est moins menaçante qu'avant, mais qui suis-je pour eux ? Simplement une femme comme ils en ont certainement vu que centaines, des milliers dans leur vie … qu'ais-je à leur apporter ? J'ai échoué à leur sorte de test, je n'ai pas sauvé leur frère. Mais qu'est-ce que ça leur ferais de me tuer ? C'est vrai, ils ont tué pleins d'innocents sous mes yeux, et ont dû en tuer alors que je n'étais pas encore là, 1 personne de plus ou de moins en vieça leur apporte quoi ? Pour eux, je ne suis certainement qu'une vulnérable pièce sur un échéquier géant, des pièces oui, qu'ils doivent détruire une à une.  
Ils me regardent encore, un silence absolu règnent dans la pièce, les personnes n'osent presque même plus respirer, ils attendent, et moi aussi …. J'attends de voir, de savoir, s'ils vont me laisser la vie ou me la prendre ….


	16. Informations

**Chapitre 15 **_(raconté d'après John Carter) _

Je me trouve toujours devant ce bâtiment délabré, en attendant comme beaucoup de gens autour de moi, des nouvelles des gens prisonniers. Nous entendons des coups de feux, suivis de cris stridents, qui nous font tous sursauter. Chaque tir que j'entends, chaque cri qui me traverse les oreilles, chaque signal négatif, je pense que ça pourrait être Abby, et j'y ai encore pensé il y a 20 secondes.  
Le sergent reviens vers moi, et me fait signe de venir avec lui, pour aller dans un endroit plus calme.  
- Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
- Oui et des bonnes ! D'après ce que disent mes collègues, votre amie ne serait pas touchée personnellement, justement elle s'occupe des victimes blessées.  
- Ouf, me voila rassuré !  
- Oui, et les types à l'intérieur acceptent de libérer un otage, un ! Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour votre amie et que vous souhaitez que ce soit elle qu'ils libèrent, mais c'est eux qui choisiront ; il ne faut pas leur forcer trop la main.  
- D'accord, mais alors faites vite ! Est-ce qu'on peut entrer en contact avec eux ?  
- On a un contact téléphone oui, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que vous vous mêliez de ça, laissez nous faite notre boulot !  
- Mais c'est mon amie qui est la dedans, vous ne comprenez donc pas ?  
- Je comprends Monsieur, mais regardez toutes ces familles … elle attendent toutes qu'ils libèrent ne serais-ce qu'un otage, et ils espèrent tous que ça tombera sur leur amie, leur famille ! Ils sont comme vous, Docteur ! Soyez patients, nous attendons de leurs nouvelles, je vous tiendrais au courant !  
- Merci …

Il s'en va à nouveau pour négocier, me laissant à nouveau seul, perdu dans mes pensées.  
J'espère tellement que je ne pense plus à rienà rien … je n'espère rien au monde qu'ils la laissent partir, ELLE !


	17. Appel

Appel **Chapitre 16 **_(raconté d'après John Carter)_

J'attends, j'attends … ça commence à faire long, et je n'aime pas ça. Je me perds dans des pensées obscures lorsque mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. Dieu ; je n'ai même pas changer ma sonnerie depuis la période où j'étais avec Abby ! Je suis enthousiaste, mais mon visage s'estompe lorsque je vois le numéro du County affiché.

- Allo ?  
- Carter ? Tu as des nouvelles ?  
- Ho Susan, dis-je déçu. J'ai de grosses nouvelles. Tu as entendu parler de la prise d'otages ?  
- Hé comment ! On parle de ça partout à la radio, et à toutes les chaînes à la télévision !  
- Abby a été emmenée là-bas par une espèce de gang.  
- Ho mon DIEU ! Et tu as d'autres infos ?  
- Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle doit soigner des blessés, et le frère d'un des gars. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave, elle. Les kidnappeurs acceptent de libérer un otage, un …  
- Quelle tragédie ! Je m'en veux tellement ! J'espère sincèrement que ça ira pour elle ! C'est la folie ici aux Urgences depuis qu'Abby et toi n'êtes plus là ! Wendall te réclame, elle me tape sur les nerfs ! On a plus de 100 patients, tu devrais revenir nous aider !  
- Susan … ok d'accord, j'ai quelques heures de service encore. Mais je suis quand même très inquiet pour elle !  
- Je sais, mais la police est là pour ça. Je vais craquer si tu ne reviens pas…  
- D'accord, j'arrive dès que je peux !  
- Merci …

Je raccroche, pensant que je viens de faire une grosse bêtise. Allez, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. Je préviens mes amis policiers que je m'en vais. Ils me saluent et en voyant mon visage penseur, ils me répètent des paroles que je n'oublierais jamais « Ca ira Docteur, on sortira votre amie d'ici «. Je l'espère, oui. Je montre dans ma jeep, et emprunte le chemin de l'hôpital, ce chemin que je connais si bien …


	18. Rencontre

Rencontre **Chapitre 17 **_(raconté d'après Abby Lockhart)_ PARTIE 1

J'attends, encore. J'attends de vivre, où de mourir… C'est tellement simple de s'imaginer à la place des gens dans ces situations, mais quand ça nous arrive, est-ce toujours aussi facile ? Maintenant, j'affirme que non, et je me mets à la place de tous ces gens, qui attendent aussi la vie ou la mort.  
Le gang me regardent, puis regardent les gens autour de moi, et me regardent à nouveau.  
- Grey, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On libère qui ? Elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle a tué notre frère quand même !

J'en ai moi, un tas de choses à dire aussi, mais je me tais pas peur tout simplement. Mais ont-ils réussi à ma persuader d'une chose ? Ais-je tuer leur frère ? Ais-je déçu tous ces gens autour de moi ?  
Ils enlèvent le flingue de mon front, et s'éloignent dans un coin.

- Reste ici et ne fait pas de conneries avant qu'on décide de te tuer.  
- Bang, bang, me fait un jeune noir.

Ils veulent faire quoi ? Délibérer ? Choisir qu'ils ils vont garder, qui ils vont virer ?

J'aperçois non loin de moi une filletteâgée de sûrement moins de 10 ans , qui porte un pull bleu marine qui contient l'inscrïption « Tracy «, ce doit être son prénom. Je m'approche d'elle en douceur, je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne peur.

- Hey, Tracy c'est ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été enlevé comme toi, je ne fais pas partie de leur gang. Tracy, c'est ton prénom alors ?  
- Oui, je m'appelle Tracy Wilder, j'ai 8 ans.  
- Moi c'est Abby ? Où sont tes parents ?  
- On habite sur la Grand Rue. J'ai été pris quand je faisais un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin.  
- Je t'aiderais à les retrouver quand on sortira d'ici. Ok ?  
- D'accord Abby ! Tu as très gentille !  
- C'est normal. Alors à quoi tu faisais des bonhommes de neige ? C'est drôlement amusant !  
- Ouais, je jouais aussi avec ma poupée, je l'ai eu à Noël.  
- Elle est très jolie !  
- Maman me dit que je dois la serrer très fort quand j'ai peur. J'ai peur, Abby ! Ils vont me tuer ?  
- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont te tuer. Mais ta maman a raison, sert cette poupée bien fort, tu verras ça ira.  
- Tu as une maman ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as des enfants ?  
- Non, pas pour l'instant !  
- En tout cas, t'es une super maman !

Elle vient spontanément se blottir dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se sortira d'ici …


	19. Liberté

Liberté **Chapitre 17** _(raconté d'après Abby Lockhart) _PARTIE 2

Ils reviennent. La petite prend peur, sort de mon entreinte et cours de réfugier sous une table. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont dit mais j'ai une espèce de mauvais pré sentiment. Ils s'approchent de moi, et le chef de leur bande m'aggripe aux bras pour me lever.

- Aie ! Faite gaffe, je ne suis pas une poupée !  
- LA FERME !

Son cri retentit dans toute la pièce, les murs étant sûrement insonorisés. Elle redevint à nouveau calme et sans bruit.

- On t'avait dit de ne pas bouger !  
- Cette fillette avait peur, je l'aie réconfortée c'est tout.  
- Enfin bref… On va libérer un otage. Toi, tu y vas !  
- Moi ?  
- Non la porte d'à côté ! A ton avis ?  
- Je… heu…  
- Ecoute, tu n'as pas sauver notre frère, mis tu as essayé longtemps … On t'es redevables d'une faveur non ?  
- Je… la petite ?  
- Faut pas se fouttre de la charité ! James, conduit là dehors !

Je regarde Tracy tristement, pauvre petite.

- Sers ta poupée bien fort ma puce !

Elle le fait, et ça me rend confiante son sujet seulement. Un gros gaillard me fait me lever et me dirige vers la sortie.  
Je regarde Tracy, et elle me regarde jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus du tout de voir.  
J'avais maintenant l'arme pointée sur mon coccyx, et James marchait derrière moi, me tenant fermement avec ses grosses mains.

- Tu sais, je sais pas ce qui m'empêcherait de te tuer, après tout notre frère et quand même mort !  
- Ouais c'est vrai, mais qui aurait essayé de le sauver si je n'avais pas été là ?

Il se tait aussitôt, j'aime cette « prise de pouvoir «

On descend par les escaliers, les ascenseurs sont toujours en panne dans ce genre d'immeubles !

- Tu travailles au County, non ?  
- Oui. Je sauve chaque jour les vies de tous les gens, tous les gens !  
- Tu ne connais pas Greg, Greg Pratt ?  
- Si, c'est un de mes collègues. Vous le connaissez ?  
- On était au bahut ensemble, je l'ai vu il y a 1 an et il m'a dit qu'il était médecin là-bas !  
- J'lui passerais le bonjour…

Puis que quelques mètres me séparent du dehors, de l'air libre, de la liberté…

- Voila, on y est ! Je vous conseille de passer vers la gauche, c'est un quartier tranquille. A moins que vous préférez vous faire enmerder par les flics et la presse… à vous de choisir !  
- Je me débrouillerais.

Je m'éloigne, regardant droit devant moi. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il me respecte à nouveau. Il m'interpelle.

- Hé, j'me souviendrais de toi !  
- Et moi alors !  
- Merci quand même, on vous oublieras pas !

Un sourire par simple politesse puis je m'éloigne. Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans un endroit « sûr « que je m'arrête pour pleurer. Je pleurs autant que je le peux, des larmes de terreur, de peurs, d'horreur…

Je reprends mon chemin après avoir inondé mon pantalon de larmes, et me dirige avec le County.  
Qui sait, peutêtre quelqu'un me cherche t-il …


End file.
